Ryuga Banjo
|-|Ryuga Banjo= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kamen Rider Cross-Z= |-|Cross-Z Charge= |-|Great Cross-Z= |-|Cross-Z Magma= Summary Ryuga Banjo (万丈 龍我 Banjō Ryūga) is a 23-year-old ex-fighter who was wrongly imprisoned for the murder of Takumi Katsuragi. Later escaping from Faust and prison, he meets Sento Kiryu and joins him in Team Build as Kamen Rider Cross-Z (仮面ライダークローズ Kamen Raidā Kurōzu) to uncover the mysteries regarding their pasts. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher | At least 8-A | 8-A | 8-A, possible 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Ryuga Banjo, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Muscled Fool Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Professional Boxer Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Martial Arts (He was a Professional Boxer), Statistics Amplification via FullBottles (He can increse his striking strength with Dragon Fullbottle), Rage Power (He gets stronger when he is angry), Biological Manipulation (Awakened his Evolto's cell again with Dragon Evolbottle to make him can transform again), Enhanced Senses, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Gas Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Exposed with Nebulas Gas would immediately be converted into a Smash) and minor Memory Manipulation (Transformed into a Smash will caused the victims to suffer with short-term memory loss) |-|Cross-Z and Great Cross-Z=All of human powers, Transformation with Build Driver and Fullbottles, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation with Beat Closer, Chain Manipulation with Lock Fullbottle |-|Cross-Z Charge=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gel Manipulation via equipments, Sound Manipulation with Beat Closer, Homing Attack when using finishers, Flight with Taka Fullbottle |-|Cross-Z Magma=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Statistics Amplification when amped with Hazard Trigger, Ice Manipulation with Blizzard Knuckle, Homing Attack when using finishers Attack Potency: Wall level (Manage to go Toe-to-Toe with Sento Kiryu), likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Build) | Multi-City Block level (Stronger than before, even more than Build's Sparkling Form) | Multi-City Block level, possible Solar System level (Matched against Evol Cobra) | At least Solar System level (Comparable to Build's Genius Form, who can possibly manage to go One-on-One with Evol Black Hole Form) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed (Scaling to Build's RabbitRabbit Form. Flies from Earth to the gap of the dimension in secs) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | At least Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, possible Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | At least Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, possible Solar System level | At least Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: Devices *'Build Driver:' Transformation device *'Sclash Driver:' Cross-Z Charge's transformation device *'Fullbottles:' Transformation trinkets *'Dragon Sclashjelly:' Cross-Z Charge's transformation trinket *'Cross-Z Dragon:' Slot adapter for Build Driver and personal familiar. Also utilized in Twin Breaker finishers *'Great Cross-Z Dragon:' Upgraded version of Cross-Z Dragon *'Cross-Z Magma Knuckle: '''Secondary slot adapter for Build Driver and secondary personal weapon *'Build Phone:' Personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine *'Fullbottle Holder:' Carrying straps for Fullbottles *'Hazard Trigger:' Borrowed from Kamen Rider Build in a brief usage '''Weapons' *'Beat Closer:' Cross-Z's personal weapon *'Twin Breaker:' Cross-Z Charge's personal weapon *'Blizzard Knuckle:' Cross-Z Magma's second personal weapon Intelligence: Average Human, He is skilful for combat when he was a Professional Boxer Weaknesses: Ryuga is an extremely hot-blooded and easily provoked Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Beat Closer' **'Smash Slash:' Channels Dragon Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter one time and performs a powerful attack by covers the Beat Closer's blade in flames and slashes the enemy **'Million Slash:' Channels Lock Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter two times and performs a powerful attack by sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy or binds the enemy with energy chains **'Mega Slash:' Channels Lock Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the Grip End Starter three times and performs a powerful attack by strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key *'Twin Breaker' **'Scrap Break/Let's Break (Dragon Blast):' With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon to performs a powerful attack by summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch ***'Mega Slash/Let's Break (Lock and Cross-Z Dragon):' The Beat Closer projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Cross-Z Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack *'Cross-Z Magma Knuckle' **'Volcanic Knuckle:' By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the Dragonic Igniter, Cross-Z can perform a powerful attack ***'Taka:' Generates orange energy hawk wings as Cross-Z uppercuts the enemy ***'Dragon Magma:' Punches the enemy as the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle creates an energy projection of a dragon that pushes the target back ***'Silver Dragon:' Delivers a powerful punch covered in silver flames that creates a large shockwave upon impact *'Blizzard Knuckle' **'Glacial Knuckle: '''Punches the enemy and creates an energy projection of a blizzard that freezes the target before launching them away '''As Cross-Z' *'Dragonic Finish:' It has two variations **Summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy **Coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue Chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch As Cross-Z Charge *'Scrap Break:' It has two variations **Delivers a flying sidekick, which a dragon's head forms around his right leg **Delivers a punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy As Cross-Z Magma *'Volcanic Attack:' It has three variations **Leaps in the air accompanied by numerous Variable Magma dragons that attack the target before combining with Cross-Z for an explosive flying kick **Launches several magma dragons from his arms that home in on the enemy **Performs a flaming punch before becoming covered in lava, the punch is strong enough to launch the enemy *'Volcanic Finish:' Performs a rapid series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final punch strong enough to launch the enemy Key: Ryuga Banjo | Hazard Level 3 | Hazard Level 4 | Hazard Level 5 | Hazard Level 7 Gallery Kamen Rider Cross-Z - Burning My Soul| ALL FORM HENSHIN Kamen Rider Cross-Z Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Boxers Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 4 Category:Sound Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances